Don't You Dare Think Otherwise
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: He was running through the streets faster than he could ever remember running. And Arthur was following him, shouting his name. But he wouldn't stop, no, because Arthur knew now. Arthur knew. Please review x


He was running faster than he could ever recall in his life, he heard the Arthur running after him, shouting his name and for him to stop.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" He yelled, pushing through people in the market.

"MERLIN!" Came Arthur's yell from behind, "Merlin stop running!"

He didn't stop. He continued to run through everyone, who were staring at him as he passed, and then their King as he passed, desperately trying to get to his manservant.

Merlin could feel a tear streak down his cheek, and then another tear, and another.

"GUARDS!"

"Crap." Merlin muttered as the guards tried to grab him, he luckily managed to squeeze past them and continue running.

"GUARDS SEIZE HIM!" Damn that King was persistent! One guard managed to catch his arm, and then another caught his shoulder. Together they wrestled him to his knees.

Arthur and the other guards caught up to them, and Arthur bent over, trying to catch his breath, he looked up at Merlin, "You are a bloody fast runner, you know that?" Merlin stayed quiet. It was a few minutes until he spoke.

"So you know now." He whispered, "I am a sorcerer. Well, warlock. Either way I have magic –" Insert the gasp that erupted through out the streets of Camelot, everyone started whispering at once.

"Merlin?"

"That innocent boy has magic?"

"I thought he was the King's personal servant!"

"He is!"

"Then surely –"

"Out of everyone I would never have guessed –"

"I have magic." Merlin said loudly, cutting through the whispers, "You know, ok, you finally, after six years of knowing me, found out." He looked down at the floor, "You hate magic, you hate me, I get it, just…" He cut off, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Arthur asked quietly,

"For being who I am, I guess."

Arthur frowned, and bent to Merlin's height, "Merlin, look at me." When Merlin didn't oblige, Arthur sighed and placed a hand under Merlin's chin, lifting it to make the servant look at his King, "Never," He whispered, "And I mean this, _never,_ apologise for being who you are."

A tear streaked down the boy's cheek as he looked at his King, "But I am sorry." He said, "I'm sorry for lying to you, and I'm sorry for being who I am! I'm sorry that I never told you, I'm sorry that I ever stepped foot in Camelot!" Merlin was full on crying at this point, tears pouring down his cheeks, "And… I'm sorry for pretending to be someone I'm not, I'm sorry that I didn't help Morgana like I should of and I'm sorry I haven't killed Morgause sooner! I'm sorry for everything I have done wrong for the past six years because believe me there is plenty I have done wrong and I'm so sorry Arthur!"

Arthur was slightly teary eyed at this point, as were a lot of people watching. Arthur, finally having enough, pulled Merlin to his feet and hugged him tight to his chest, as Merlin continued to cry.

"I don't think you should be hugging people you are going to execute." Merlin choked out, when he had finished crying.

"Good thing I'm not executing you then, isn't it?" Arthur grinned, and Merlin pulled away from their hug quickly.

"WHAT!" He yelled, "I mean… WHAT?"

Arthur laughed, "I've known you have magic for ages Merlin! A year and a half at least!"

"But… But…" Merlin stuttered, wide eyed and shocked, "Why didn't you say anything PRAT!" He hit Arthur on the arm, none to lightly, "I have been anxious and nervous about telling you about my magic for years! Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I wanted to know when you were going to tell me." Arthur shrugged, "I was waiting to see when you really did trust me with your life."

"Arthur –" Merlin began to protest, but Arthur put up a hand to silence him.

"It's fine, really Merlin." Arthur smiled, "I don't mind that you didn't tell me, I really don't. It was your secret to tell in the first place. I just didn't expect to walk in on you cleaning my boots while my clothes neatly folded themselves in mid-air behind you. You really need to practise being secretive."

"I thought I was doing alright after 6 years… Turns out it was only 4 and a half…" Merlin grumbled, and Arthur laughed, pulling him into another hug.

"By the way Merlin."

"Yes?"

"I am lifting the ban on magic, in Camelot."

There was a shriek from many a person, but Merlin just pulled from the hug and looked Arthur in the eye, before a face splitting grin made it's way onto his face, and a tear left his eye.

"Really?"

"Really." Arthur confirmed. "Merlin you are probably the most trust worthy, loyal, clotpole-ish friend I have ever had, but you are defiantly a friend. And friend's don't turn their backs on one another, they accept them for who they are, and you are a warlock, so, I have a warlock for a friend."

"I'm your friend?"

"You always were, always will be."

"But I'm your servant, can you be friend's with your servant?"

"Oh," Arthur grimaced, "I almost forgot, I fire you from being my manservant." Merlin looked like he was going to cry. "Don't give me that look! I'm promoting you, idiot. To Official Court Warlock of Camelot."

Merlin's face split into that same grin, then slid, "To be honest, I would gladly take that title, but I still want to be your manservant, I told you, I will serve you until –"

"The day you die." Arthur finished, "I remember. And that's fine, now you can use magic, you can get the jobs done quicker."

"Exactly." Merlin agreed, then looked up, almost sheepish, "So... We're friends?"

"Yes Merlin, we are. And don't you ever dare to think otherwise."


End file.
